


Of Messy Beds and Happy Ends

by Meynara



Series: Awkward Missions and Sexy Times [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 'HOW TO PENIS???', Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, I love that tag okay, Oh No There Is Only One Bed What Do, Rin is really awkward okay, also one of the thoughts I had while initially writing this, and Shisui just likes to make puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: The conclusion of the most awkward simple mission ever. At least it isn't as awkward anymore, right?





	Of Messy Beds and Happy Ends

In the end, the pair of shinobi from Konoha had been a day late picking up the scrolls they had been sent after. Shisui had been good about sending word of their location, both ahead and behind, so everyone was well aware of their progress.

Rin herself seemed to not have noticed how far behind they were, and now that they had the scrolls, Shisui wasn’t inclined to tell her. Getting there had been the more urgent task of the two, as long as they returned  _safely_ , that was what mattered in the end.

For all that they were both aware this was a mission, it seemed the longer they were gone, the more the pair treated it like a vacation – which, in a sense, it  _was_. For Shisui especially, there had been absolutely no messages sent from home, reminding him to ‘keep an eye’ on the medic, on trying to solve what her motives were when in reality he already  _knew_ what they had been. Likewise, Rin hadn’t received any messages from the village, and the longer she heard nothing, the more she relaxed.

The more she relaxed, the more it seemed the ‘reprogramming’ that had occurred at the hands of the Uchiha (Rin  _refused_ to say who it was to the day, but Shisui had his  **SUSPICIONS** ) was coming undone. She would wake more tense than she had gone to sleep, but by the final day, she seemed to be back to her old self, if somewhat  _subdued_.

Walking into their shared room, with one bed, she didn’t even make a token protest at seeing the bed – it had become a running theme that each night, there were only single rooms left. There would sometimes be multiple rooms with a single bed each, but the two had silently agreed, at least for the trip, that they would just share a room.

It helped Rin sleep, at least, if not Shisui too.

After the fiasco with the water the first night they had shared a bed, they had taken turns on who showered first. This time, Shisui hopped in first, leaving Rin alone in the room. This time, their lodgings weren’t  _quite_ so nice – the floor was wooden, though there was a rug to give a splash of color along with the blankets, but no other furniture aside from the bed.

Carefully, she moved around, checking the room, making certain there wasn’t anything…unsightly in the room, anything that would be an irritation, but naturally there was nothing there. Letting out a breath, she pulled out her pajamas, and waited for Shisui to come out.

Luckily for her, he didn’t take nearly as long as she did – and there was a distinct lack of girly screeches as he opened the door, grinning and pointing behind him with a thumb.

“Shower’s  _all_ yours. Just don’t stay in there all night, yeah?”

Sticking out her tongue, Rin brushed past, their arms making contact for a brief moment before the door was shut, now leaving Shisui, curls still wet, alone with the barren room. Rather than rest on the bed, he shuffled on over to the single window that looked out onto the small village they’d stopped for the night in.

And that was how, half an hour later, Rin would find him. Shutting off the light to the bathroom, she dropped her dirty clothing on her pack before moving to stand beside him, looking to see what he was looking at. Of course…given it was getting late, there weren’t many people outside, everyone was heading home, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary being a small family, two parents and their little boy between them, the child being a child, trying to pull away as his parents laughed.

Leaning slightly against the Uchiha, Rin smiled. “Don’t they look happy…”

“Mm?” Head turning to look down at the small medic, it didn’t take much for Shisui’s focus to turn outward. Despite many claims to the contrary, he  _could_ be quite serious when he needed to be, and he had been thinking – not really looking at the figures below.

And by now, the family had passed.

“Ah, it was nothing.” She shook her head, the smile on her face remaining as she turned to head for the bed. “Just a thought.”

Confusion fluttered across Shisui’s face before he shrugged and went to follow. “If you say so. Tuckered out already?”

“Mm, not  _really_ ,” yawning even as she spoke, crawling into the bed. “C’mere anyway?”

“Here I thought ladies didn’t  _like_ it when men came fast,” Shisui snickered even as he had to dodge a flying pillow tossed by a groaning Rin.

“That  **WASN’T** what I meant and you  _know_ it!” Face all scrunched up in an amused looking pout, Rin reached for the other pillow before a smirk started pulling at her lips. “Does this mean, however, you’re… _unskilled_ in the bedroom?”

“Hey, now, I  _never_ said that.” Laughing, he scooped up the tossed pillow before hopping up into the bed, setting the pillow down before leaning over the brunette, a matching smirk of his own on his face now. “Do I need to prove it?”

Rin…had not been prepared for that much closeness, his face so close to hers their lips were already close to touching. It took her a moment before, eyes wide, she looked up at him with a grin. “Mm, maybe you do. I mean, I need to  _see_ what I’m working with…”

“Oh, really? I’m  _ **sure**_ that could be arranged…” Even as she opened her mouth to protest, she found herself quite unable to – it was hard to talk when there was another set of lips atop your own and, well, she  _ **certainly**_ didn’t mind this, her heart rate picking up as she sighed softly into the kiss, hands already reaching up to clasp behind his neck, gently pulling him down towards her – or  _trying_ to.

“Hey now,” Shisui’s voice was husky, but still tinted with laughter. “I don’t want to crush you, you  _are_ tiny.”

“I’m not  _ **that**_ small,” Rin pouted before pushing gently against his chest, causing him to roll over, blankets flying until now, she was straddling him, leaning over until the fabric of her t-shirt was brushing against his bare chest, her hair hanging on either side of her face, tendrils tickling his nose. “ _Now_ who’s crushing who?”

“Got me right where you want me, don’t you?” Arms reached up, resting about the small of her back, giving a gentle tug until she was fully laying on him, her face quickly tucking into the side of his neck. “Now, oh mighty small one, what will you do with me?”

Her only response was a soft hum, before slowly leaving a trail of kisses, along his neck, up to his jaw, until finally landing back on his lips, this time taking her time, her tongue pressing lightly against his lips until they parted, letting her in. Rin’s hands moved to cup either side of his face as his hands moved to explore more of her body, sliding up beneath her t-shirt, her skin tingling along the trails his fingers made.

Finally, when she had to pull back (breathing  _was_  important after all), his hands tugged on her shirt, pulling upward as she sat up, leaving her top half completely bare and open for inspection. Contrary to popular belief, she did have a nicely sized bosom, nipples pink and quite perky.

There was a moment of silence, before, “…nipple blades.”

“What.”

Rough hands reached up to cup her breasts, Shisui grinning. “You said I had nipple blades the other night…I think  _you’ve_  got them now.” Fingers brushed over her nipples, which only made them more firm. “Mm, I don’t think I want you ever using these on other shinobi, though. I kind of like being the only one to see them. You can use  _these_  on me any time.” Giving the pair one last, gentle squeeze, his hands moved to the small of her back again as he sat up, keeping her straddled over her lap.

“I don’t think  _that_ will be a problem,” the woman smiled, head tilted upward as he grasped her chin, claiming her lips once more, their chests touching as he slowly lowered her back again, leaving a matching trail of kisses along her jaw, her neck, and down her chest, his hands brushing against her sides gently, eyes looking upward, watching her expression all the while.

If there was any indication that she would stop him now, he would – but there was none. Rather the opposite, her eyes wide with what looked to be desire, cheeks flushed, and already he felt his own desire growing as his hands moved to remove her shorts, tugging gently until she lifted her rear up to let him fully remove them.

He took a moment, just drinking in her almost bare body, her scent tickling his nose before leaning back over at an angle, their foreheads touching as one hand trailed down her body, sliding beneath her panties to feel the slickness already there with a soft chuckle.

“Excited, are we?”

“Maybe, just a bit,” Rin bit down on her lip as a single finger slid between her slit, finding her entrance and gently pressing inward, her walls pressing down against his finger as she whimpered softly. 

Rather than pull out, he kept his gaze on her face, close as they were – they hadn’t talked about this before, and he did not want to hurt her. Slowly his finger moved, in and out, in and out, as her face steadily grew a darker pink.

Focusing, her eyes locked on his, the corners of her lips quirking upwards once again. “I’m not made of  _glass_ , Shisui,” she near-whispered. “ ** _You won’t hurt me_.** ” As if to emphasize the point, she lifted her hips, in an attempt to encourage him. 

Instead, this seemed to have the opposite effect, the finger being removed, the Uchiha putting a short distance between them. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked over, worried…only to find she shouldn’t have worried at all. While now Shisui was still a bit more covered than she was, he was down to just a pair of boxers, his own pants quickly discarded.

“I want to be  _ **sure**_ I won’t hurt you,” he said softly, eyes alight with an emotion Rin couldn’t immediately identify as he leaned over her once again, hands gently grabbing her waist before – they flipped again, with Rin sprawled on top of him, not actually straddling him, instead her legs both on one side of him. “So now, you get to take the reins!” Now, the almost goofy expression she was accustomed to seeing returned, beaming up at her as she shook her head.

“ **SO** not fair, Shisui, working me up then…woosh.” Cheeks puffed and air blew out of her mouth as she lifted a leg to straddle his waist, moving so that she was sitting instead of just sort of lazily laying on top of him. “Though I suppose this does mean I can tease  _you_ now…”

Despite her words, however, she seemed content to remain still on top of him. Almost…nervous.  _Excited_ , yes, but  _ **nervous**_ as well.

“Hey, who’s the one who was talking about being skilled in the bedroom?” The teasing was gentle, rough hands still resting on her hips as he watched her, content to remain like this for however long was needed. 

“Well,  **ONE** of us needs to know what we’re doing, at least,” face scrunched up, the brunette pouting before sticking her tongue out, moving her hips against his crotch, able to feel just how excited he was. “…and it  _certainly_ isn’t me.”

An eyebrow raised as the man looked upward at the brunette, mouth opening to say something, but then there were soft, almost delicate fingers tugging at the waistband of his boxers, Rin lifting herself up just enough to let the material pass, freeing his length from the material…

…but not his legs. Now his boxers were just awkwardly sitting on his legs, only partially pulled down as she straddled him again, the only thing separating them there being the thin material of her panties as she rocked her hips slowly against his, cheeks growing brighter and brighter.

“Are you  _ **sure**_ you don’t know what you’re doing?” There was a soft groan as Shisui asked, looking up at her with a hooded gaze. “You seem pretty  _good_ at this to me.”

Giggling, she nodded, leaning over slightly before moving back, down his legs, tugging his boxers the rest of the way down until he was left completely bare before her – not that he seemed to mind this, no.

 _Especially_ not when he felt her hair brushing against his skin, and then eyes slammed open as he felt himself engulfed in a moist warmth, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Rin, who had taken him in her mouth. Well,  _partially_ , slowly, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

It was almost enough for him to come  **UNDONE** right then and there.

Her head pulled back, sucking gently, her eyes remaining locked on his, his hand going to rest atop her head and grasping gently at Rin’s hair, tugging  _just_ enough to keep her from going back down.

“Mm? Was – was I not doing it right?” Uncertainty was plain as day in Rin’s voice, lips tugging downward even as the Uchiha shook his head, moving his hands down to tug her upward, back onto him.

“ _ **No**_ , that’s not it at all,” his voice, in contrast, was husky,  _rough_ even as he chuckled.“I just – we don’t want to ruin the main event,  **DO** we?” 

“O-oh!” If possible, her face got  _brighter_. She was straddled over him once more, the dampness from her saliva and her own arousal serving to make her panties uncomfortably wet. “I – you’re r-right, we, ahem, we don’t.”

“And…you’re still sure you want to do this?”

“….Shisui Uchiha, if you ask me that again, I  _won’t_ be happy.  ** _Yes_** , I’m sure.” The redness faded from her face, though he couldn’t really  _see_ that as Rin leaned forward, pushing him back onto his back, their chests pressed together as she pulled an unexpectedly bold move.

One slender hand reached down, tugging her panties to the side, not even taking the time to pull them off before lining herself up, his tip against her entrance and in one quick moment she pushed herself down on him. Beneath her, Shisui let out a low moan, his hands moving to grasp her hips as his eyes shut.

Rin, however, merely whimpered, grabbing the man’s attention quickly. “…you alright?” His voice was soft, looking up at her unmoving, their bodies still connected with her clinging to him. She took one breath, two, before nodding, giving a small smile.

“I’m  _fine_ , I just, wasn’t expecting that, is all.” To prove her point, she lifted herself up, almost off of him before moving back down, this time a bit slower than the initial penetration had been, her hands moving to either side of his body, pressing against the mattress to give herself leverage, the initial pain she had felt fading into a building pleasure, one that (if she were any judge) was shared.

It wasn’t long at all, however, before his fingers dug into her hips – he  _tried_ to be gentle, oh how he  **TRIED**  but it seemed she honestly didn’t  _mind_ if not flat out  ** _enjoyed_** it – hips thrusting upward into her quicker and quicker until he reached his peak, crying out as his length twitched inside of her, the pair both out of breath, Rin’s gaze warm as she looked down at him.

No one could claim that their first time was glorious, no one could claim it was intense, or long, but one thing was certain.

When they fell asleep that night, they were  _both_ the most relaxed they had been in a long, long time.


End file.
